


I don't love you

by kiyokograssi



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, inspired by i don't love you by mcr, loosely based on soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokograssi/pseuds/kiyokograssi
Summary: ... like i loved you, yesterday.The words would hurt.It was a good thing Mitch was used to them by now.





	I don't love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneofthreenerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/gifts).



> thanks for giving me the idea and bringing this to life sophie

‘Mitch. We need to talk.’

Those were four words he had always expected to hear in a relationship; Mitch knew that he didn’t have a good track record in relationships and that they always ended up like this, one of his boyfriends always ended up saying that to him.

He should have expected it, really.

He just hadn’t expected to hear it from _Scott._

He had thought Scott was someone else; he had thought Scott wouldn’t break his heart into tiny pieces like this, he had thought he had finally found in the midst of all these mistakes, someone who would keep him grounded, someone who would _want_ to keep him grounded, someone he could share the rest of his life with, facing its ups and downs together.

He had thought they had found each other, that they were soulmates. He hadn’t always believed in the existence of soulmates, not really, but then he had met Scott and he had smiled and finally thought _yes this was it;_ they were so in sync, so in tune with each other’s emotions like no one else and thiswaswhatitfeltliketobeloved-

He wished that he hadn’t been so naive.

Scott cleared his throat, snapping Mitch out of his reverie. He sounded nervous and hesitant, so unlike his usual demeanor that Mitch knew it was something big. Some part of him still refused to believe that Scott wasn’t in love with him, that he was just jumping to conclusions, but Mitch **knew** Scott.

‘You are one of the best people I’ve ever met, Mitch, and…’ he faltered, and Mitch knew exactly what he was going to say.

Scott knew it too, if the expression in his eyes was any indication. Mitch sighed and rubbed his eyes, unable to deal with it anymore. He could feel the frustrated tears at the front of his eyes and blinked them back, trying desperately to not cry in front of his boy- _ex-boyfriend._

He gestured towards the door and Scott complied, understanding him in spite of it all.

His breath came out in stuttering, short gasps, him trying to control his sobs, wondering why he couldn’t have good things for once in his life. He collapsed on the couch, finally succumbing to the noisy tears that had been at bay for all this time.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_   
_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_   
_But baby when they knock you_   
_Down and out_   
_It's where you oughta stay_

_\- My Chemical Romance_


End file.
